1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal pack holders and more particularly pertains to a new bootie with removable thermal pack for elevating or lowering the temperature of an injured foot and further bandaging the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of thermal pack holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, thermal pack holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art thermal pack holders include U. S. Pat. No. 4,856,505; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,176; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,877; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,424; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,103; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,064.
In these respects, the bootie with removable thermal pack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating or lowering the temperature of an injured foot.